Love is the Cure
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Another Hermer story. With some MoeXLisa.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons story

A Hermer story

Love is the Cure

Note: This was requested a while ago by EverythingAnimefan1994.

Note 2: This story takes place three years before "Christmas is the Best Time of Year".

Disclaimer: I only own the story and Danielle.

Chapter 1: Normal Day part 1

It's a cool November day in Springfield and Herb and Homer are at Disco Stu's dancing and drinking. Danielle was at Marge's place spending the day with Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. Herb looks at Homer and says, "I love you, Homer. I'll always love you." Homer smiles and hugs his husband saying, "I love you too, babe." Lenny walks up with his new girlfriend and says, "Homer, Herb. How's it going?" Herb smiles and says, "Lenny. Things are going well, how are things for you?" The man says, "Things are going really well."

After twenty minutes, the two men are at Moe's, Herb looks at the bartender and says, "Moe, you're place is really swank." Moe smiles, Barney tells the man, "Yeah, and you're really great." Homer grabs his mug and says, "To Moe!" Moe smiles more this was great, he then says, "Ey Homa', could I talk ta ya?" Homer nods, he and Moe go into the bathroom and Moe says, "Your daughter..Lisa.." Homer says, "What about her?" The man says, "She's pretty cute nowadays.. I actually got a thing fer her." Homer laughs and says, "You're kidding, right?", "No I'm serious." says the bartender.

End of chapter 1: Normal Day part 1

Next:

Chapter 2: Normal Day part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Love is the Cure

Chapter 2: Normal Day part 2

Meanwhile at Marge's place, we find Danielle, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie in the living room watching Krusty's show. Danielle looks at Lisa and says, "Hey Lisa, how many boys have flirted with you?", "A few, five to be precise. Milhouse, Ralph, Chad Dash, Mike Joe, and Benjamin Hike." Bart looks at Lisa and says, "Milhouse has actually giving up on you, Lise. He's into Jane Gold.", "Yes, I know, Bart" Lisa tells him. Lisa then says to Danielle, "Hasn't Ralph been romantic towards you?", Danielle nods and tells her that he's not the only one, "He has, but so have Tyler Nicholas, Zachary London, and Kyle Danger (You might remember this name from "Dating and Adopting", yes this is the same Kyle Danger.)."

Soon there's a knock at the front door, Danielle stands up and says that she's got it as it's probably her parents, she goes to the door, opens it and sees Homer and Herb, as well as Moe. Danielle asks her fathers, "Is it time to go already?", Homer tells her that she's got a little longer, they came to talk for a few minutes. The three men enter the house, Danielle shuts the door once they're inside. The men and Danielle then enter the living room, Herb and Homer head into the kitchen while Moe asks Lisa to come with him.

End of chapter 2: Normal Day part 2

Next:

Chapter 3: Moe's News


	3. Chapter 3

Love is the Cure

Chapter 3: Moe's News

Moe and Lisa had went up to Lisa's room, Moe looks at the teenager and says, "I've got something ta tell ya, Lisa." Lisa tells the man to go on, Moe inhales then exhales, then says, "I've began ta have feelings fer ya." The girl's eyes go wide and she asks if he's being serious, to which he tells that he is, Lisa then says, "You're older than me, but I do like you.", this surprises the man, he figured she had a crush on a boy who goes to school with her by now, "Really?" he asks her. She nods and takes his hands, she says this before kissing him, "You've treated me well over the years." Moe kisses the girl back, wrapping his arms around her back, Lisa wraps her around his back.

Moe then pulls away and says, "We should let your mom know 'bout how we're together. I already informed Homa'." Lisa says, "We definitely should, mom doesn't like being left in the dark about things like this." The two of them then exit the girl's room and head downstairs, once they reach the kitchen, Moe says to Marge, "Midge, I gotta tell ya something, it's 'bout Lisa and me." Marge looks at him and says, "Yeah, Moe?", Moe inhales then exhales before saying, "Me and Lisa are together, y'know as a couple." Marge's eyes go wide and she says shocked, "What?!", "You're way older than her!" she says sternly. Moe sighs and says that he knows but he tells her that he loves Lisa.

End of chapter 3: Moe's News

Next:

Chapter 4: That Next Night


	4. Chapter 4

Love is the Cure

Chapter 4: That Next Night

The following evening, we find Herb and Moe walking in the woods together, they were discussing their interests seeing if they shared any. Herb tells Moe, "I like cars, designing things, good ideas, people who are funny, cartoons, and making friends.", "What about you?" he asks him. Moe tells the man that he likes guns, knives, women, and Duff beer, Herb then asks the man why he likes Lisa and Moe says, "Well she's very nice, really smart, talented, creative, and she's helped me out a few times." Herb nods and says, "My daughter's just like that.", Moe nods and tells him that he believes that she'll find the right guy soon.

Suddenly the men hear a howl, a wolf then jumps out in front of them, Moe grabs the knife that he had in his left pant pocket and goes over to the wolf. Before he could stab it, the wolf bites his arm, it then looks at Herb, who starts to run off, but before he could get very far, the wolf catches him and bites his right leg.

End of chapter 4: That Next Night

Next:

Chapter 5: Homer Finds the Men


	5. Chapter 5

Love is the Cure

Chapter 5: Homer Finds the Men

That morning, Homer was in the woods looking for Herb and Moe as he expected Herb to have arrived back home before midnight, he soon finds Herb laying on the ground, he sees the bite mark on his leg. Homer nudges his lover, once he's awake Homer asks him, "What happened, my dear?" Herb sits up, looks at his lover and says, "I was out with Moe, we were discussing our interests, suddenly a wolf comes out of nowhere. Moe went to attack it, but it bit him, I then started to run away, when it bit me on the leg." Homer asks where Moe is, Herb tells him that he should be up ahead. Homer then offers his husband his hand, and once Herb is standing, he has his left arm around Homer's neck using Homer to balance himself.

Soon the two men find Moe knocked out, Homer nudges the man with his foot, which wakes him, Moe looks up to see the men, and says, "Homa'?", Homer then grabs his cell-phone and calls the hospital, soon an ambulance arrives, and the workers inside go over to the two hurt men with two beds. After a minute they along with Homer are inside the ambulance and on the way to the hospital, Homer looks at Herb and says, "I was so worried last night."

End of chapter 5: Homer Finds the Men

Next:

Chapter 6: At the Hospital


	6. Chapter 6

Love is the Cure

Chapter 6: In the Hospital

After forty-five minutes, we find Herb, Homer, and Moe in a room of the hospital, Homer looks at the two men and says, "I knew the woods were dangerous at night." Moe says, "They might be, but we've been huntin' there at night before, Homa'.", "I knew we should've went in the woods in the afternoon." Soon Dr. Nick walks in and says, "Hi everybody.", the men look at him and say, "Hi Dr. Nick.", "What seems to be the problem today?" the not quite right doctor asks. Homer then tells him that Moe and Herb were both bit by a wolf last night.

Nick looks at the bite mark on Herb's leg and says, "Did this wolf seem out there?", Moe says, "Whatcha mean by that, doctor?" The doctor then looks at Moe's bite mark and says, "I mean did this wolf have any characteristics that seemed weird?", Herb says, "No, just your average wolf." Homer says, "Do they need to be checked for rabies?", "No, no. For I believe wolves don't get rabies." says the doctor. Herb smiles at this, so does Moe, Nick says, "But gentlemen, you'll be staying here for the day." Herb sighs, he wanted to spend the day with Homer, Moe also sighs he was planning on taking Lisa on their first date today.

End of chapter 6: In the Hospital

Next:

Chapter 7: Herb and Moe's Transformations


	7. Chapter 7

Love is the Cure

Chapter 7: Herb and Moe's Transformations

At five fifty PM Herb and Homer are walking to their house, Herb had been itchy where the bite mark was, and the doctors had wrapped his leg up with bandages to keep him from scratching it. Homer looks at Herb and says, "Next time, call me if you think you're not gonna make it home." Herb feels like something is happen to him so he tells Homer to go on home, he'll meet him there. Homer becomes concerned, but because Danielle was home alone he does what Herb said. Once Homer is no longer in sight, Herb feels worse and suddenly fur covers him and he howls, he knew what this meant, he was turning into a werewolf, this was his nightmare.

Meanwhile Moe's was out in the woods when he also transforms into a wolf. He knew this was a problem, and he couldn't see Lisa now, at least at night. He howls a few times and smells something, a person. He walks in the direction of the scent, and soon finds to his surprise the wolf and Sideshow Bob. Sideshow Bob looks at this wolf and says, "So instead of turning Bart into a werewolf and my slave I turned the town's bartender into one." Moe growls and says, "You did this?! You are a jerk! Also I'm not alone. Herbert Powell also got bit and he's possibly a wolf now too."

End of chapter 7: Herb and Moe's Transformation

Next:

Chapter 8: Herb and Moe Act Like Animals part 1


	8. Chapter 8

Love is the Cure

Chapter 8: Herb and Moe Act Like Animals part 1

Back with Herb, he felt aroused and wanted to have sex, but he was unsure how he'd do so with his lover. Soon he arrives at the house he and Homer are living at, opens the door, walks in, then shuts the door, and says, "I'm here." Homer enters and screams and then says, "A WOLF!" Herb tells him that it's him and he must be infected with a curse, he then licks his lover's cheek with his now longer tongue. Homer is worried, but chuckles as he's been licked like that by Santa's Little Helper, he then says, "Your fur is so sexy." Herb grabs the man's hand, takes him up to their room, soon shutting the door and saying, "I want to do it! Now!" Homer becomes concerned, he's never had sex with an animal.

Meanwhile Moe was face-to-face with Bob saying, "I outta kill you!", Bob says, "Then you won't be able to be cured. For I have the cure." Moe tells him to cure him, but he says, "I need a wolf like you! So you're stuck like this!" Moe gets on top of the man pinning him to the ground with his front paws growling, he says, "I'm not working for you! Cure me! My Lisa can't see me like this!" Bob says, "Did you say Lisa? Lisa Simpson? She'd make a great wolf slave! If you want to be cured you'll do as I say!" Moe growls, but gets off the man, who stands up and says, "Now to test your wolf sex skills."

End of chapter 8: Herb and Moe Act Like Animals part 1

Next:

Chapter 9: Herb and Moe Act Like Animals part 2


	9. Chapter 9

Love is the Cure

Chapter 9: Herb and Moe Act Like Animals part 2

Moe becomes confused and Bob says, "We'll test your skills on Melinda here." Moe then goes over to the other wolf knowing that it was the Melinda the man was referring to, she lays on her back and pants, Moe looks her in the eyes and his dick comes out, he sends it into the wolf's hole and she moans. Bob tells him to get as kinky as possible as he wants him to do Marge next, to which Moe becomes angry, pulling his dick out and telling the man that he loves Lisa, to which Bob responds with, "Yeah, but she's too young for sex, she's only fifteen."

Meanwhile Homer was rubbing his lover's fur, which made him lick Homer all over. Homer had pulled off his clothes, Herb pushes his husband on the bed and says, "I'm gonna enter you now!" Homer smiles and looks his beloved in the eyes, Herb shoves his dick in the man's hole, who moans, Herb lets out a small howl and says, "I always enjoy this, babe!" Homer rubs his lover all the while, which makes Herb smile, he grabs Homer's other hand and licks it.

End of chapter 9: Herb and Moe Act Like Animals part 2

Next:

Chapter 10: Lisa Is Shocked to Learn the Truth


	10. Chapter 10

Love is the Cure

Chapter 10: Lisa is Shocked to Learn the Truth

Twenty minutes later outside of the Simpsons' house, we find Moe, he is nervous, Lisa is sure to find him like this while he's doing Marge. He knocks on the door, and Marge opens it and screams, Moe tells her, "Calm down, Midge.", the lady looks at the wolf and says, "Moe?" The 'man' nods and tells her that he needs to be alone with her, she smiles and says, "Sure, come let's go up to the master bedroom." Moe enters the house, Bart walks in and says, "Mom, Lisa won't let me watch TV!", he then sees the wolf and says, "Woah-ho, mom, you got a wolf? Awesome!", "It's me, Bart, Moe." Bart becomes shocked and says, "Woah, how'd this happen? Was a scientest involved?", "Well if ya consider that homocidal maniac a scientest, then no."

"Bob's behind this? What he want? Did he originally want me?" asks Bart, "Yeah, he wanted the wolf that bit me and ya uncle to bite ya and turn ya into his slave." Moe tells the teenager. Lisa enters upon hearing the words 'ya uncle', and says, "What happened to unky Herb?", she sees the wolf and says, "Oh little guy are you hurt?", Moe says, "Lisa, it's me." Lisa becomes surprised and asks if he needs her help to which he says no and says that he was sent here to have sex with Marge.

End of chapter 10: Lisa is Shocked to Learn the Truth

Next:

Chapter 11: Bob's Plan Gets More Complicated


	11. Chapter 11

Love is the Cure

Chapter 11: Bob's Plan Gets More Complicated

Lisa becomes sad, she thought Moe loved her, she tells him this, and he says, "I do, Bob told me that if I do this, he'll turn me and ya uncle back ta normal." Marge sees that Moe isn't happy to do this, so she tells him, "I won't enjoy it, Moe." Bob was hiding in the backyard waiting for the right moment to kidnap Bart and Lisa, Moe looks at Marge, smiles, and takes her to the master bedroom. Once they're in there, Bob is behind the two teenagers saying, "Hello you two.", before putting a sack over them and taking them outside the house and in the direction of the woods.

Meanwhile, Herb and Homer had finish having sex and were laying beside each other, Herb says, "Maybe we could head into the woods, I actually have an idea.", "We can't leave Danielle." says the younger man. Herb kisses his lover before saying, "Let's drop her off at Marge's." Homer smiles and says that he does want to try and find the wolf that did this, Herb smiles and says that he'll drive, when Danielle knocks on the door and says, "Daddy, Marge called, Moe's a wolf now." Herb says, "I figured, Danielle, me and Homer are going to drop you off at Marge's, me and Homer are going to the woods."

End of chapter 11: Bob's Plan Gets More Complicated

Next:

Chapter 12: Herb Learns That This Was a Plan


	12. Chapter 12

Love is the Cure

Chapter 12: Herb Learns That This Was a Plan

Homer puts his clothes on, Herb opens the door, Danielle sees him as a wolf and says, "Oh no, you're a wolf too?" The 'man' nods, he, her, and Homer then exit the house, enter Herb's car, Homer's driving. Danielle looks at Herb and says, "I hope you get cured soon, dad.", he nods and says that he hopes so too. Soon they reach the house, and Homer knocks on the door, when no one opens the door, he opens it and yells out, "Marge? Bart? Lisa? Maggie? Why didn't anyone open the door?" Marge yells from upstairs, "Homie, sorry about not answering, Moe's up here having sex with me." Herb then yells after entering, "We're dropping Danielle off."

After twenty minutes the two men are walking through the woods, and Homer says, "I hope that wolf doesn't bite me and infect me." Herb puts his left front paw on his husband's right shoulder and tells him, "I'll protect you, my dear.", Lisa runs into them and says, "Dad! Bob's behind Moe becoming a wolf!", Herb looks at her and says, "So he sent that wolf after me and Moe, huh?", They then hear a male scream, Lisa tells that, Bob's intention wasn't to turn him and Moe into wolves, but to turn Bart into one. The three then run in the direction of the screaming.

End of chapter 12: Herb Learns That This Was a Plan

Next:

Chapter 13: Saving Bart


	13. Chapter 13

Love is the Cure

Chapter 13: Saving Bart

After running for a minute, the three find Bob, the wolf, and Bart, Homer rushes over to the teenager, the wolf was a few feet away from him, and Bob says angrily, "Great, now I have to hypnotize another wolf.." Herb then tells him that he will never get hypnotized, and Bob says that he'll hypnotize him easily. Homer holds his hand out to the teenager, who takes his hand and gets pulled up, Bob pulls out his knife and says, "I'll kill you all!" Bart says to the man with a smirkish smile on his face, "You'll never successfully kill anyone, man!", this makes the maniac growl and tell the boy to shut up before going over to Herb.

Herb growls and then gets on top of Bob, Bob tells him the same thing he told Moe, "If you kill me, you won't be able to be cured!", Homer then tells him to cure him, but Bob tells him that it's not happening until he turns Bart into his wolf slave! Herb growls and tells him that that's never going to happen, so Bob says, "Well then be prepared to live the rest of your life as a wolf." Herb bites the man's neck, who shouts in pain.

End of chapter 13: Saving Bart

Next:

Chapter 14: Herb Tells Moe That He's Gonna Be a Wolf For a Little Longer


	14. Chapter 14

Love is the Cure

Chapter 14: Herb Tells Moe That He's Gonna Be a Wolf For a Little Longer

Meanwhile, Moe and Marge were in the kitchen talking and Danielle was watching TV with Maggie. Suddenly the kitchen phone rings, Marge answers it, and hears Homer say on the other line, "Marge! Bob kidnapped Bart and Lisa!", "WHAT?!" she says shocked. Homer then tells her that everything is fine now, as he and Herb are with them and on their way to the house, to which Marge sighs and hangs up. She goes to the table, sits next to Moe who asks her what was up, she tells him what Homer told her, and he becomes angry, that guy lied to him, he told him that he would stay and watch the sex! It was becoming morning, and as the sun was coming up, Moe begins to turn human.

Meanwhile, Herb was also becoming human, Homer was talking to Bart, who was talking about trying to murder that maniac one day, but Homer was trying to convince that doing that will just end terribly for him. Lisa looks at the sky and sees birds saying, "So it's morning, unky Herb and my beloved Moe should be human.", her, Homer, and Bart see that Herb is human, and he tells them, "This will only last until tonight.." Homer hugs him, places a peck on his left cheek and says, "We'll find a way to cure you soon, my dearest." Lisa says, "Maybe Bob's brother could help us."

Soon the four reach and enter the house, Moe was sitting in the lounge, Homer and Herb go over to him, Herb says, "Moe, I've got some bad news." Moe asks what it is, to which Homer says, "Bob won't cure you and Herb."

End of chapter 14: Herb Tells Moe That He's Gonna Be a Wolf For a Little Longer

Next:

Chapter 15: Asking Cecil For Help


	15. Chapter 15

Love is the Cure

(Sorry about the wait)

Chapter 15: Asking Cecil For Help

After an hour Herb, Homer, Moe, and Lisa reach Cecil's apartment, Lisa being the one to know the way there as Bart brought her there with him when Bob was working for the man. The men are standing on the sidewalk, while Lisa stands in front of the door and rings the doorbell. After a minute Cecil opens the door and says when he sees Lisa, "Ah Lisa, it's nice to see you again, it's been a few years." She smiles and says to the man, "It has, say could me, my unky Herb, Moe, and my dad come in, my dad needs to ask you something." The man smiles, seeing the three men, nods, and tells them to come on in, once they're in the man's living room, Cecil asks if they'd like something to eat or drink, to which they all kindly decline, Homer then says, "Cecil, do you know anything about werewolves?"

Cecil nods and says that he does, he then asks why this was asked to which Herb tells him, "Well, your older brother, Sideshow Bob sent a wolf after Bart two nights ago, but instead of the wolf biting Bart like he wanted it to, it bit me and Moe." Cecil tells him that he knew his brother was into supernatural stuff, but he never expected him to do this, he then says, "Let me guess, he won't cure you two.", "Yes. He said he would cure me if I had sex with Midge, but he lied." says Moe. Lisa takes her lover's hand, and kisses his right cheek, Cecil smiles and says, "I'd be happy to help you out, besides my reputation needs to be improved." Lisa gives him and friendly hug, and her and the three other men thank him.

End of chapter 15: Asking Cecil For Helping

Next:

Chapter 16: Cecil Has a Plan - part 1


	16. Chapter 16

Love is the Cure 

Chapter 16: Cecil Has a Plan - part 1

Cecil then says, "I have a plan." He, Lisa, and the three men then huddle up and Cecil whispers his plan to them. Lisa and the three men all smile at this plan, Moe tells the man that he's clever, and this makes him smile and say, "Well I am a Terwilliger. All Terwilligers are clever." Suddenly Cecil's phone rings, he tells them that they should leave he needs to take this. The four nod and exit the room, once they're out-of-earshot, Cecil answers his phone, and hears his brother say, "Cecil, I need your help.", "Why?", "I'm trying to turn young Bart into my wolf slave, but his father, sister, and uncle, along with Moe Szyslak are getting in the way." Bob tells him. Cecil tells him that he won't help him as he is actually helping the four people, Bob growls and tells him that he'll do whatever it takes to get Bart to be his.

After an hour, Herb and Homer are at home with Danielle watching TV, Danielle tells them that she wants to help to which Herb tells her that it's too dangerous and that he doesn't want hurt her. She tells him that she knows much about Sideshow Bob as he's been stalking her for the past year, this shocks the two men, "WHAT?! HE HAS?!" they say in shock, she tells them that it's not as bad as they think, he just follows her, he doesn't try to kill or harm her. Homer sighs a sigh of relief, he then says, "I'm actually not surprised.", "Why is that, my love?" says Herb. The younger man puts an arm around his brother and tells him, "That man's had a thing against my whole family for years now."

Meanwhile with Moe and Lisa, who are at Moe's tavern, Barney, Carl, and Lenny are there as well, Moe was serving the three men, Barney asks Moe, "Say why was your bar closed yesterday, Moe?", "Er, it was for something personal." the bartender says. Lisa looks at Moe and says, "I hope Cecil's plan works, my dear.", Lenny then asks her, "Are you and Moe together, Lisa?", she nods and tells him that they are. Carl says to her, "I would have expected you to date someone like Milhouse.", "I never liked Milhouse as more than a friend."

End of chapter 16: Cecil Has a Plan - part 1

Next:

Chapter 17: Cecil Has a Plan - part 2


	17. Chapter 17

Love is the Cure

Chapter 17: Cecil Has a Plan - part 2

After two hours, we find Cecil, Herbert, Homer, Lisa, and Moe in the woods, the sun was going to set in half an hour, so they knew that had a short time to find and kill the wolf that bit Herb and Moe. Pretty soon the wolf jumps out in front of them, Cecil grabs the knife that he had in his pant pocket, but tells the three men and Lisa that in order for him to be able to stab the wolf without being bit himself, someone will have to be bitten, each of them look at each other, Moe grabs Lisa and says, "Well it won't be my sweet Lisa!", Herb takes Homer's hand and says, "I'm not letting Homer get bit either!" Moe and Herb also didn't want to get bit again, Cecil then tells them that someone has to be bitten, Lisa then steps forward and says, "I'll do it."

Moe's eye get teary and he says, "Lisa! Are you crazy?!", she tells him that she won't mind, saying, "I don't mind, besides this is for you and my unky Herb." Herb goes over to her and says, "Honey, you're very brave." Lisa nods, but it was too late, the wolf had Cecil pinned to the ground and had started biting his neck. Cecil uses his last bit of strength to stab the wolf in the chest, which causes it to bleed. The sun was starting to set and Moe and Herb were turning into wolves, The wolf runs deeper into the woods, Cecil now is also changing into a wolf, Lisa goes over to her beloved Moe, who howls once he's completely turned, once Herb had changed he scratchs Homer's chest by accident.

End of chapter 17: Cecil Has a Plan - part 2

Next:

Chapter 18: Bob is Furious


	18. Chapter 18

Love is the Cure

Chapter 18: Bob is Furious

Suddenly Moe, Herb, and Cecil transfrom back to their human forms, Lisa then says, "The wolf must be dead!", the five people walk in the direction that the wolf did, soon finding it laying dead on the ground. This makes all of them smile, Lisa hugs Moe kissing him as well, Herb does the same thing to Homer. Bob then walks up, sees this sight, growls and says, "NO! MY PLAN'S RUINED!" Bob pulls out the knife that he had in his pocket, moves closer to the five people, and tells them, "You're all going to pay for this!"

Suddenly they all hear sirens closing in, Bob puts his knife away and says, "The cops?! How'd they find me?!" None of the five people knew as none of them called the police, the cops surround Bob and the five others with Wiggum saying, "Freeze Sideshow Bob!" While Lou and Eddie were handcuffing Bob, Homer walks up to Wiggum and asks him how he knew where Bob was to which he tells him that Bart called them and told them.

The end


End file.
